


All I Have Is Your Number

by OnlyHim



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Humor, M/M, Romance, Sexting, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 23:39:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11862039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyHim/pseuds/OnlyHim
Summary: Some random guy starts texting Danny and he won't give up until Danny starts liking him. Based on the prompt "phone number on a stall wall"





	All I Have Is Your Number

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [У меня есть только твой номер](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15537723) by [Navy_Attic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Navy_Attic/pseuds/Navy_Attic)



> This is a dialogue only story (texting). I know this isn't a very well liked style, but I love writing it, and hopefully someone will like reading it, too. So here it is. I hope you enjoy. =)
> 
> Texts in bold are Steve, italics Danny, (...) indicates pauses between messages.

**Man, that chick sitting at the corner won't stop staring at me. Should I just go there and tell her I'm gay?**

_Uh, who is this?_

**But what if that's not the reason she's staring? Then going there would be pretty damn embarrassing...**

_Seriously, dude, who the hell are you?_

**I think I'll just ignore her completely, she'll have to give up eventually, right?**

_You sure you don't have the wrong number?_

**Oh, thank god, she's leaving. You have any idea how uncomfortable it is to have someone stare at you like that?**

_Probably not as uncomfortable as having a random lunatic start texting you for no reason._

**Ok, I gotta go. It was great talking to you, man.**

_The fuck..._

_***********************************_

**Fuck, I think I bombed that test**

_Oh, god, not you again._

**I wasn't expecting any of those questions, I must have read the wrong chapters.**

_Seriously, why are you texting me and who the fuck are you?_

**Ok, I'll be honest, I didn't go to any of the classes.**

_I don't care. I just want to know why you won't leave me the hell alone_

**And I may have just skimmed over the text. But it looked pretty easy, you know?**

_No, I don't know and again, I don't care._

**You think I'm gonna fail that class?**

_Please, I'm begging you, stop texting me_

**It is just an elective one. It's not like it's gonna ruin my record or anything.**

_Okay, I'm blocking your number. As soon as I figure out how to do it._

**Oh, man, thank you. I'm feeling a lot better now. TTYL**

_No no, no later. Just stop doing this_

_****************************************_

**Oh, my god, this guy will not stop talking to me**

_Can't imagine how annoying that must be_

**I just sat here bc it was the only empty seat. Doesn't he know you're not supposed to engage in conversation with random strangers?**

_It does seem to be a concept lost on some people_

**And he's soooo boring. And not the least bit attractive. It wouldn't even be worth a one night stand. I could go for that, I haven't had sex in a while.**

_Oh, god, tmi. TMI_

**Oh, no, I'm just joking. I don't do that. Great, now I totally gave you the wrong impression**

_The only impression I'm getting from you is that you have no respect for other people's space. And probably not a lot of sanity, either._

**Thanks, man. I'd hate to get this off on the wrong foot.**

_What foot? There's no foot. There's no getting off anything. There's just you getting some common sense and LEAVING ME ALONE_

**Sorry, I have to go. We'll talk more soon, ok?**

_Please, don't._

_********************************************_

**Sorry I haven't messaged you in a while. Been busy**

_oh, no, not you again_

**Turns out that class was pretty important, but they let me retake the test. So I was studying**

_I was so happy. I thought I'd got rid of you_

**But I took it today and I think I did well this time**

_fantastic_

**oh, god, I'm so rude. We've been talking this long and I never introduced myself. My name is Steve.**

_Can I have a last name too? So I'll know what to put in the restraining order_

**You know, I've really been enjoying these conversations. You're such a great listener**

_Must be bc you ignore everything I say_

**I'm really glad I met you**

_You haven't... oh, why do I bother_

_*****************************************_

**Dude, I'm SO happy rn**

_And here we go again_

**We won the regional semifinals. If we get past the finals we'll go national**

_What, football? Oh, you're that Steve. Steve McGarrett, qb_

**Oh, shit, you weren't supposed to figure that out**

_Well, then you should've been more careful. You're pretty famous_

**No, I'm not**

_Yeah, you are. There's not a single girl in this school who doesn't have a crush on you. Oh, wait, you're gay. Man, so many broken hearts_

**Oh, fuck, you weren't supposed to make the connection. You can't... I'm not out**

_Relax, I'm not gonna tell anyone. Why would I?_

**Bc it would be great payback for the way I've been annoying you?**

_Oh, so you do know you were being annoying_

…

_I'm not telling anyone, okay? I promise. I'd love to give you some payback, but not like this_

**Thank you**

_You're welcome_

**Wait... you're talking to me**

_uh, I've been talking to you from the start. You're the one who was always ignoring me_

**Yeah, bc you were always trying to make me go away. Now you're actually talking**

_Oh, well, I recognize a lost battle when I see one_

**I'm even happier now, I didn't think that was possible.**

_Really? This means this much to you?_

**Oh, yes, it does. You're a hard man to break, Danny**

_How the fuck do you know my name?_

**That's how I got your number? You put your name and your number on the wall of the men's restroom**

_No, I didn't. Why would I do that?_

**Idk, bc you're lonely?**

_I'm not- sonofabitch_

**Hey, no need to talk to me like that. I thought it'd been you**

_No, not you. My friend, well, ex-friend, did that on a prank. I thought he was joking, but the asshole actually did it._

**You never went there to check?**

_I did, but there wasn't anything. The jerk must have erased it before I could see it_

**Well, that's probably not what you want to hear, but I'm glad he did.**

_Why?_

**Bc I'm happy I met you**

_We haven't actually met. You don't know anything about me._

**I know that you have mastered the art of sarcasm, and that you're funny even though I think you're not aware of that. And, Idk, there's something about you**

_Something about me?_

**Yeah, just... something that makes me want to talk to you. Idk, I always have fun when we talk, even if I was just annoying the hell out of you.**

_I'm glad I could be entertaining to you_

**That's not what I meant. I just... like you**

_ok_

**What, that's it? Just ok?**

_Yeah, ok. What do you want me to say?_

**Idk, I open my heart to you, let it all out, and all you got to say is ok?**

_You opened your heart to me? A bit of an exaggeration, don't you think?_

**Not really. I don't talk about feelings. Ever.**

_Ok_

**Really? Just ok again?**

_Ok, I appreciate it. And I may or may not be glad he did it too_

**:D**

_*******************************************_

**You know, I was thinking, this is pretty unfair**

_What is?_

**You know who I am, but I don't know who you are**

_How do you figure?_

**Well, you've seen me, and all I have is your first name**

_Actually, I've never seen you. I just know you by name. I've never been to a game_

**Oh**

**Wanna change that?**

_What do you mean?_

**Wanna meet?**

_Uh, Idk. I haven't really thought about that_

**So think about it**

***************************************

_Oh, wow, if i'd known you looked like that i'd've stopped trying to make you go away a long time ago_

**Huh?**

_I went to a game_

**Oh *blushes***

_What, you're gonna tell me you're shy?_

**No... I mean, yeah**

_I'd think you'd be used to that by now, with so many people being all over you_

**Yeah, but I don't care about them. It's different when it comes from someone I actually like**

_If you say so. Anyway, I feel like a bit of a creep now, seeing as I went to see who you are but you don't know me. We should meet_

**Really?**

_Yeah_

**:D**

**How do you wanna do it?**

_Coffee? Tonight maybe?_

**Yeah, that sounds good**

_Main cafeteria, 7pm. I'll be the guy looking for you ;)_

**Great! Looking forward to it**

_Yeah. Me too_

***************************************

**I met this really cute guy today**

_You did?_

**Oh, yeah. He's got this gorgeous blue eyes, blond hair slicked back, charming. I liked him A LOT**

_Okay, now you're making ME blush_

**He's a little too short, but I think I can make it work :P**

_Hey!_

**Too bad he had to leave before I could kiss him**

_You wanted to?_

**Oh, yeah, definitely. Lips like that, how could I not**

_Stop doing that_

**What?**

_Saying these things_

**Why?**

_Bc_

**Bc? That's your answer?**

_Bc you're making me feel things_

**And that's bad?**

_Yes_

**Why?**

_Bc we've just met_

**So?**

_So it's too soon_

**Technically, we haven't just met, we've been talking for almost two months now**

_That doesn't count_

**Why not??**

_Bc we hadn't met in person yet_

**But we were getting acquainted. We're not strangers anymore**

_You're just saying that so you can get into my pants._

**You said it, not me**

_Well, don't you?_

**Maybe... eventually...**

_See?_

**And you're gonna tell me that you don't? I saw the way you were looking at me**

_That's not the point_

**What's the point then?**

…

**Danny?**

_Idk, okay? I just know that it's too soon_

**For me to want to kiss you?**

_No. I mean, yes._

**Which one is it?**

_It's just that... can we just let this go for now?_

**Fine. Will you at least let me see you again?**

_Yeah, of course._

**When?**

_Saturday? After your game?_

**Sounds good :D**

_Good. See you then_

_********************************************_

**I knew you had kissable lips**

_Will you stop that?_

**I'm just saying, it was really good**

_I know, I was there_

**So you enjoyed it too?**

_You couldn't tell?_

**Yeah, I could tell.**

_So can we stop talking about it?_

**Just wondering what else your lips are good at**

_Steven!_

**What? At least I'm telling you what I'm thinking**

_Well, don't_

**Is that you giving me permission to fantasize about you?**

_Yes. No! God, you're infuriating_

**You know that I just love riling you up**

_So I've noticed_

**I like that you're always so passionate. It also makes me wonder where else you apply all that passion**

_Stop!!_

**Does this really bother you that much?**

_Yes_

**Why?**

_You thinking makes me think_

**How's that a bad thing?**

_Have you ever looked in a mirror?_

**What's that got to do with anything?**

_You're gorgeous. If I start thinking about this, I won't be able to stop._

**And I won't be complaining**

_I know you won't. That's why someone has to keep the reins on this thing_

**Okay. If you want to take this slow we can take this slow. I won't force you**

_Thank you_

**Can I just ask, why are you being so cautious about this?**

_I don't like to jump into things. We don't know where this is going and I'd rather take my time before we move forward_

**Okay, no problem, we can do that**

_Weren't you the one that was so adamant in making it clear that you don't do one-night stands?_

**I don't. But you'd be the furthest thing from it**

_How do you know? We barely know each other. We could decide we want to stop seeing each other in a week_

**We could, but I don't think it's gonna happen**

_How can you know?_

**I have a good feeling about this**

_You have a feeling?_

**Yeah, I have a really good feeling. And I've learned to trust my gut**

_Well, I have no reason to trust your gut_

**No, you don't, so that's why it's perfectly okay for us to wait**

_Thank you, I appreciate it_

**Np. I'm serious about this, Danny. And if time is what you need, then I have no problem giving it to you**

_Okay. But can I see you again?_

**I sure hope so. And I promise I'll behave**

_I know you will_

_***************************************_

**You know, I think I remember you saying something about wanting to wait**

_How am I supposed to resist you, huh? With all the hands and the lips and the tongue and..._

_Besides, fifth date is hardly rushing it_

**If you say so**

_God, I can see your stupid smug grin from here_

**You're the one who said you can't resist me**

_Regretting it already_

**Well, I don't regret any of it**

… _me neither. You know that_

**It would be kinda hard not to. You seemed VERY into it**

_So did you_

**Never denied it. Wish we could've done more**

**Oh, wait, sorry, can I talk about this now?**

_Yes. What would be the point of me stopping you, I haven't stopped thinking about you since you left_

**Oh, yeah?**

_Yeah. I kinda wish we could've done more too_

**Blame your roommate**

_Oh, I am_

**So, uh... what did you want us to do?**

_You really wanna do this?_

**Do what?**

_Talk about this over text_

**I kinda do, yeah**

_Steve..._

**Please?**

_Fine_

**:D**

**So, what have you been thinking about?**

_How your hand felt so good on me... and I'm imagining what your mouth would feel like_

**Oh, I'd make it real good, baby**

_Oh, I know you would_

**What else?**

_What it would be like to have you in my mouth_

**Okay**

_That's it? Okay?_

**Yeah, just... just keep going**

_I'm wondering what you taste like... and you're big, I was wondering how much I'd be able to take you in, bc if I could I'd take you all the way down my throat_

**Fuck, Danny... just... fuck**

_Oh, yeah, that too. After I'd sucked you off and let you come down my throat I'd open you up, slowly, making you really feel it_

**Please keep going**

_After you were ready, when you were begging for me, I'd slide into you, and god, I know you'd feel so fucking good, so tight and hot_

_And I'd start thrusting into you, slowly until you got used to me, but when you did I'd start pounding into you so hard, until you started screaming my name_

**Fuck fuck fuck**

_Oh, yeah, we'd fuck for so long, so hard, until you forgot who you are, until you couldn't see straight, then I'd take your cock in my hand and jerk you off until you came all over your stomach, hard and screaming_

**Oh, god, Danny, I need to see you, I need you so much right now**

_Oh, yeah? What do you need?_

**I need your cock inside me, I need it so bad. I have my fingers inside me but I need more, I need you**

_You what?_

**Oh, yeah, I put my fingers inside me the same time you did, one by one, imagining it was you**

_Fuck, Steve_

**Yeah, Danny, I need it, I need you to fuck me**

_Fuck, Steve, I'm so hard rn, I need to come_

**Come for me, Danny. Come inside me**

…

…

…

**Danny, you there?**

_Yeah, I... fuck, that was good_

**Yeah, it was**

_You have no idea how much I want you rn_

**I'm pretty sure I do. Can we do this? This weekend?**

_Oh, yeah, I'll kick the bastard out if I have to_

**Can't wait**

_I, uh, I kinda have to go clean up_

**Yeah, me too. Hey, Danny?**

_Yeah?_

**Thank you for not giving up on me**

_I kinda did, Steve. You're the one who's a stubborn, invasive asshole_

**Aw, honey, you say the sweetest things**

_Shut up and go to sleep_

**lol. Good night, Danny**

_Night, Steve_

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you got this far, thank you for reading! I feel like this is a story that could keep on going, I could use all sorts of different topics or situations to create new convos between them and add more chapters or create a series. So if anyone is interested in reading more and has suggestions of topics or prompts, I'm more than willing to give them a go. =)
> 
> (I got this prompt from tumblr, but I didn't save the name of the creator and now I can't find the post. I apologize for not giving whoever thought of this proper credit, and if by any chance someone knows who it is please let me know)
> 
> My [tumblr](http://whenamarshmallowmeetsahothead.tumblr.com/) is exclusively McDanno.


End file.
